Red
"I...uh.......think I left the sanctum...in my pie..." -Red Red carries a majorly different persona from the other Team Unicorn members. She also does not appear in the new comics, but also has a key part to the plot; she is respnsible for Collin and Hadli's existence. Biological Family and Relations Past Generation: Father: Red does have a father, but their relationship is not said or heard off in the comic series at all. He has only appeared briefly in one comic. Mother: Red's mother was a watermelon, originally for comedic purposes. Her mother had no facial features or mouth, and it is not proven if she is an adoptive mother. The two had a wonderful relationship, and Red learned a majority of her fun, carefree personality from this watermelon. But, her mother accidentally dropped her as a baby, corrupting her brain function. Holo: An odd relationship, and Red was often crazy and wanting to play boardgames; and Holo simply refused to hang out with Red a majority of the time. Holo was infact disgusted by Red's lazy, couch potato behaviour; leaving in question if the two were friends. But they did die together, but wound up in seperate Afterlife Dimensions. Dashie: Honestly, Dashie seemed to be the only friend that enjoyed Red's company. The two would play games together, and Dashie would sometimes have to bake pies for Red as the girls worried Red would burn down the house. Dashie was very accepting of Red's behaviour, and didn't bother teaching her moral values. They also died together, but also ended up in seperate Afterlife Dimensions. KK: KK often shoved Red away and refused to play with Red, let alone speak to her. Red also never understood KK, but at times they showed true care and friendship with eachother. Especially in their last moments, KK apologized for being so rude and outcasting to Red, in which, Red forgave, and they too died together, and ended up sharing the same Afterlife Dimension. Current Generation: When Red died, she and KK, Dashie, and Holo filled bottles of their DNA to ensure a new genneration would arise. Possibly, Red's powers of light were given to Collin, and her physical traits were given to Hadli, and a bit of Collin as well. Collin and Hadli are possibly her children. Collin: A genetic donor to Collin, Collin has inherited Red's light powers. Not many physical characteristics are shared, but the genetic coding in Collin's DNA proves that despite the lack of physical recognition, they are related. Red is considered the ancestor of Collin, when really, she is the mother of Collin. Collin only meets her a few times when he enters the Dream World, as well as Red's Afterlife Dimenision. Hadli: Again, a genetic donor to Hadli. She is not considered a relative, just simply an ancestor. Many physical traits are shared, and Hadli has similair DNA and genetic coding as Red. Though they share the similair appearance, and genetic coding, Hadli is different in personality from Red. Hadli meets Red alot in the Afterlife Dimension. Personality Unlike her friends, Red had a mindset where she didn't linger on things, let alone worry. Carefree, Red only looked to the positives, especially when it came to fun. She had many games she liked to play, and socially interacted with others, although many couldn't understand her nature of slowness and stupidity. She showed more knowledge when it came to the most absurd things in existence, and actually had bits of intelligence, which was probably learned from her mother. Her intelligent moments were very short-lived, but it seems Red also understood anger and sadness even though she potrayed an utterly dumbfounded, 'blind' character to dark essences in life and death. She very well understood that in the war, as Team Unicorn died out, that maybe utter defeat would be gained. Perhaps she didn't want her friends to worry, which is why she cracked many jokes and stupid situations. Red is the only one in the group who had no relationship, and she couldn't understand the nature of romance, and didn't have much advice to give to her friends. Even though her character was depicted as the retarded, lazy member- she surely knew that stress wasn't necessary, and to just go with the flow to things. Always looking towards the fun way, she enjoyed life while it lasted and showed no past or history of depression or trauma. The other girls though Red was sometimes perculiar, and Holo was even disgusted by Red's couch-potato behaviour, but in her final days she deemed herself to be not at all of what she seemed. Red's hobbies included pulling pranks, cracking jokes and stupid puns, as well as baking and eating. She was the Queen of Jokes, a silly jester with a grin. She loved felines in particular to animals, and she had a peaceful mind of happiness and colours. History .: Early Years :. Red grew up surrounded by her (possibly adopted) mother, a watermelon with a fun sense of justice and imaginative being with ideas. Inspired, Red drove herself to look towards the positive, although she became a bit corrupted in her head when accidentally dropped as a baby. Her father wasn't very appearing in her early life, which Red never understood why. As a child, Red learned many jokes, pranks, and tended to play in her own world and made her days worthwhile by not using electronics, but boardgames, cardboard boxes, and the outside world. .: Teenage Years :. In her teenage years, Red carried the same stress-free behaviour, and continued to play around with jokes, magic kits, and more. Society treated Red rather poorly, and Red had no friends but KK, Holo, and Dashie- whom she didn't see much as they'd split up for the being. On occassions when she met up with her friends, she filled days with laughter and ignored KK's drama. .: Adult Years :. Like her friends, Red's adult life was fairly short, as she died at 19 years. By this time, she had joined Team Unicorn, and was one of the only few members left. In one timeline, she disappeared, and not even she knew, providing her character a rather depressing ending. In the current timeline, she died in 2012 when the four girls fight what seems like the last herd of zombies, but are shot by Ronnie's lazer. After filling bottles in the Team Unicorn Sanctuary, Red died from dreadful wounds, and when KK apologized to Red, Red forgave KK for her attitude and the two passed into the same Afterlife Dimension. .: Present :. Red now lives in her Afterlife Dimension, shared with KK, and only comes when summoned by Hadli or Collin to aid them in battle. She also has another life in the Dreamworld, but she dies in that Dreamworld, and once she achieves peace in the Afterlife Dimension and her sacrifice in the Dreamworld, Red is able to come back to life.